


The Red Thread Of Destiny

by EchteLiebeBvB (orphan_account)



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2014, Japanese legend, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EchteLiebeBvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Saben algo, jamas en mi corta vida he probado la Nutella ._.</p><p>ah, muy corto!! bueno la verdad tenía planeado más para esta corta historia, pero bueno ._.</p><p>Comentarios son bienvenidos <3 <3</p><p>Bye <3</p></blockquote>





	The Red Thread Of Destiny

Miroslav despertó de un muy reconfortante y tranquilo sueño, a pesar de haber dormido con Thomas se sentía con mucha energía, pronto sintió la falta de peso en la cama, se volteo y Thomas no estaba, era extraño ya que Thomas no se separaba de el en las mañanas, tomo su celular de la mesa de noche y miró el reloj, era muy tarde, a pesar de ser su día libre a Miroslav no le agradaba despertarse tarde, sintió una pequeña presión en su dedo meñique y observo un hilo rojo atado a el, observo el hilo que trazaba un camino por el suelo de la habitación hasta la puerta,  _"Thomas.."_ pensó, tenía la opción de desamarrar el hilo y buscar a Thomas, pero tenía curiosidad sobre el hilo, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, cepillo sus dientes, arreglo su cabello y logro lo algunas cosas aun con ese hilo atado a su dedo, salio de la habitación y observo que el hilo se dirigía hacia las escaleras, miró una nota en la pared: 

 

_"Supongo que ya sabes que yo estoy detrás de esto así que espero que sigas el hilo, no tomes otro camino ni tampoco te enredes .T."_

 

Miroslav suspiro y bajo las escaleras, Thomas era muy ingenioso a veces, aunque eso les traía problemas pero por alguna razón Miroslav no pensó en esto como un problema.Llego a su destino, Miroslav siguió el hilo hasta encontrarse con una deliciosa ensalada de frutas en el comedor, había una nota en la mesa:

 

 _"Lleva esto al final del hilo, sigue caminando y no comas nada! .T."_ Miroslav rodó los ojos y tomó la bandeja en sus manos, siguió el hilo bajando por las escalera, aunque le hubiera sido más fácil tomar el ascensor, este era el camino que señalaba en hilo, bajo hasta el primer piso. 

 

"¿Que?" Miroslav exclamo al ver el hilo esparcido casi por toda la sala y parecía enredado, a Miroslav le tomo un tiempo encontrar el camino correcto, pues tuvo que dar vueltas aquí y allá, al final encontró el camino, hacía la piscina, siguió caminando y cuando se acerco lo suficiente pudo ver a Thomas recostado en una de las sillas, el hilo se detenía en el meñique derecho de Thomas.

 

"Las escaleras Mülli, En serio?" Miroslav dijo al situarse junto a el, coloco la bandeja en una pequeña mesa, Thomas sonrió al verlo y lo abrazo al instante, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso tiernamente.

 

"Gracias por seguir el hilo" Thomas le susurro contra sus labios, Miroslav lo volvió a besar.

 

"¿Donde esta todo el equipo?" Miroslav le pregunto, pues no había visto a nadie del equipo en su travesía hasta Thomas.

 

"Salieron en bicicleta, les dije una excusa inocente, creo que se tardaran en regresar" Thomas explico, viendo como Miroslav se recostaba en una de las sillas, Thomas se sentó a horcajadas sobre el.

 

"Entonces tenemos tiempo.."

 

"Si y mucho.." Thomas tomó una fresa de la bandeja y la llevo a la boca de Miro, este la tomó entre sus dientes y Thomas lo beso, mordiendo la fresa en el camino, ambos sintieron el sabor de la fresa en sus bocas así como el sabor del otro, haciendo una increíble combinación.

 

"¿Porque el hilo rojo?" Miroslav pregunto al separar sus labios.

 

"Leí por ahí que es el hilo rojo que conecta a los que están destinados a encontrarse y estar juntos, el hilo puede tensarse y contraerse pero nunca se rompe" Thomas explico mientras unía su meñique con el de Miroslav, ambos con el hilo "yo te amo Miro y quiero que este hilo invisible del destino siempre nos mantenga unidos, a pesar de la distancia que tomemos luego de la copa del mundo, el hilo siempre nos mantendrá conectados, así como nuestro amor" esas palabras eran lo más lindo que Miroslav había escuchado de Thomas -Al menos hoy- Miro lo beso profundamente, mostrandole sin palabras su amor y cariño,Thomas se abrazo a su cuello y unió sus frentes luego de terminar el beso.

 

"Te amo" Miroslav le dijo con ternura, Thomas acerco su mano de nuevo a la bandeja y tomo un pequeño recipiente con Nutella.

 

"Sabes, me fue muy difícil que Manu me diera esta Nutella.." Thomas sonrió mientras con su dedo indice, tomaba un poco de Nutella y la unto en los labios de Miro, para luego besarle.

 

"Mmm..sabes muy bien con Nutella.." Miroslav le susurro luego del beso " y sin ella.." Miroslav lo beso de nuevo, esta vez con más pasión. "Te amo Thomas y se que tu también a mi, se que no querrás que nos separemos, pero quiero que sepas que sin importar la distancia, yo siempre te amare" Miro le sonrió tiernamente y lo abrazo con fuerza, Thomas descanso su cabeza en el pecho de Miro y se quedo ahí, solamente escuchando el latido de su corazón, Thomas se acomodo y cerro sus ojos, Miroslav imito su acción, acariciando la espalda de Thomas lentamente.

 

"Hola enamorados!!" escucharon un grito de dos personas a sus espaldas y sintieron como los empujaron hacía la piscina, ninguno abrió los ojos, solamente sintieron como cayeron fuertemente al agua. Bastian y Lukas se carcajeaban a la orilla de la Piscina.

 

"Jódete!" Thomas respiro, maldiciendo a su amigo en un grito mientras se reía, observo como Miroslav salio a la superficie, Thomas se acerco a el "No sabía que Bastian y Lukas estaban aquí, perdona Opa" Thomas entrelazo sus brazos en su cuello, Miroslav solo asintió, abrazando y besando a Thomas, no quería que esto arruinara su momento.

 

"Perdonen por arruinarles el momento, pero pronto el personal del hotel estará por aquí y no creo que les agrade que ellos los vean" Bastian les informo, apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Lukas, quien solo asintió.

 

"Porque tienen ese hilo?" Lukas pregunto, señalando el hilo que flotaba en el agua.

 

"Larga historia.." Miro se limito a contestar, Thomas sonrió con orgullo.

 

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Saben algo, jamas en mi corta vida he probado la Nutella ._.
> 
> ah, muy corto!! bueno la verdad tenía planeado más para esta corta historia, pero bueno ._.
> 
> Comentarios son bienvenidos <3 <3
> 
> Bye <3


End file.
